


v_nikiforov and 16,304 others liked this

by Llama_and_Lion



Series: OtaYuri Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Instagram, M/M, OtaYuri Week, OtaYuri Week 2017, Selfies, Social Media, Victuuri mentions, other minor character mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama_and_Lion/pseuds/Llama_and_Lion
Summary: A timeline of Yuri's instagram posts from one Grand Prix Final to the next.For OtaYuri Week 2017 Day 2 - Social Media





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am well aware that I am very behind aha oops.

**December 22 2016**

v_nikiforov and 16,304 others liked this

Yuri has his arm slung over Otabeks shoulder. It doesn't look awkward even with the obvious height difference between the two boys, both visibly holding glasses of champagne. Though the two take up the majority of the frame, anyone looking closely could spot the Thai skated conversing animatedly Giacometti in the background. The blond Russian has his finger and thumb in the shape of an L on his forehead. Yuri looks mildly annoyed while Otabek wears his usual stoic look that is present in all photos of him.

_'We all know who really deserved bronze #robbed'_

**February 14 2017**

christophe_g and 23,497 others liked this

There are two men draped across one another on a lumpy sofa, the photo quality is grainy and most of the frame is taken up by Yuri's face pulling an expression of utmost disgust.

_'Gross @v_nikiforov @kasukiyuuri #antivalentines'_

**March 1 2017**

otabekaltin and 21,302 others liked this

A black leather bomber jacket engulfs Yuri's slim frame. He is posing against a graffiti covered wall facing away from the camera, one arm is raised above his head, thumb jerked towards his back, his other hand in the jackets pocket, effortlessly cool. The back of the jacket needs no indication, a large embroidered roaring tiger emblazons the expanse, blue flames surrounding the depiction.

_'Best gift from best friend @otabekaltin #fashion #goodtaste_ #birthdaypresent'

**March 23 2017**

king_jj and 18,304 others liked this

There are two side by side comparison photos of both Yuri and Otabek doing standing splits. The one on the left (Otabek) clearly shows bent knees and not at a 180 degree angle and his face looks strained from the effort. It's by no means an attractive photo taken under the cold rink lights. Yuri's split by comparison is completely vertical while the blond is playing on his phone, making the whole thing seem effortless.

_'Anything you can do I can do better ;) #flexable'_

**March 24 2017**

seunggil_lee and 18,706 other liked this

It's a regram from Otabeks instagram account. In the picture the Kazak skater is bench pressing 160+KG, bicep muscles clearly defined as they support the weight. The captions reads 'I can do anything better than you'

_'Fair point #differentstrengths_ '

**April 2 2017**

minamik and 21,461 others liked this

Yuri and Otabek wear silver and bronze medals respectively in the press photo taken on the podium. They have their arms around each other's shoulders and slim Russian has a grin that reaches ear to ear. Otabek is not looking at the camera, rather looking down at Yuri with the ghost of a smile pulling on his lips.

_'Glad to be sharing the podium with this one @otabekaltin #worlds #helsinki'_

**April 28 2017**

v_nikiforov, katsukiyuuri and 23,801 others like this

The photo quality is grainy, clearly taken in the dark. The main focus is the illuminated screen showing an ongoing Skype call. Otabek has his face covered by his hands, a small wreath of hearts has been edited into a halo on his head. The time in the corner of the screen reads 03:47AM.

' _When you have too much to catch up on #longdistancefriend'_

**May 28 2017**

mila_babi and 20,402 others liked this

The selfie has been taken by Otabek from the front of the motorbike, his face stoic. Yuri is behind him and has his arms around the Kazakhs neck, grinning wickedly. His blond hair pokes out from underneath a leopard print helmet glinting gold in the light of the sun.

_'St.Petersberg by bike #travelinstyle'_

**July 15 2017**

v_nikforov and 24,865 other liked this

Otabek and Yuri are wearing navy suits and standing on a beach. Yuris tie has been loosened and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone and his arm is raised   
making a peace sign. His other arm is flush against Otabeks bicep who looks unfazed by the heat and the heavy suit. The photo has clearly been taken by a third party so the bare feet half buried in the sand are visible. Yuri has a look of feigned disgust whilst the older boy has the beginnings of a smile forming as he looks towards the younger.

_'Congrats I guess @v_nikiforov @katsukiyuuri'_

**August 17 2017**

pitchet+chu and 20,345 others liked this

There is a side by side comparison of Otabek and Yuri, a photo taken around December of the previous year. They are wrapped up in coats and scarves, side by side on an outdoor skate rink, Yuri pulling a face at the person behind the camera (without to much detective work one could safely assume its Victor). In this picture Otabek is a few inches taller than Yuri, using his shoulder as an armrest jokingly. In the more recent photo, Yuri has his arm balanced on Otabeks head, grinning wildly as the shorter man looks up at him in exaggerated annoyance.

_'How time flies #shorty'_

**September 12 2017**

34,833 views   
otabekaltin and 22,557 others liked this

The minute long clip is shot in black and white, clearly taken in the dark by the appalling quality and Yuri's face hidden in shadow. The guitar rests across his lap and plays a tender lulling tune. The sound is captivating and has the effect of wanting to hear it over and over again.

' _For a friend - Oh Madeline (cover)'_

**October 3 2017**

guanghong_ji and 18,532 others liked this

The photo consists of two pairs of outstretched legs, Coraline playing on a laptop between them.

_'Movie Night @otabekaltin'_

**October 31 2017**

mila_babi and 24,372 others liked this

Yuri has his long slim arms wrapped around Otabeks shoulders from behind, his golden locks draped in a messy fashion, face grinning half hidden against Otabeks neck. The picture is candid, the Kazakhstani boy laughing, eyes crinkled in happiness.

_'Birthday boy @otabekaltin #bestfriend'_

**November 29 2017**

emilnekola and 16,609 others liked this

It's an old press photo from worlds earlier in the year, the two have their arms around one another on the podium, this one taken from a different angle in which Yuri is beaming up at Otabek and the older is trying not to crack a smile.

_'Miss you bro, can't wait to kick your ass again at the Grand Prix #competative'_

**December 23 2017**

v_nikiforov, katsukiyuuri and 27,306 others liked this

It's a blurry black and white photo, a close up of two people holding hands. One with slim pale fingers, the others, thicker and more tanned, intertwined tightly.

' _*heart emoji* @otabekaltin #boyfriend'_

**Author's Note:**

> Do check out 'For a Friend' by Oh Madeline on soundcloud if you have the time, it is the cover Yuri plays in this fic.


End file.
